


[Podfic] Half of Something Else

by argentumlupine



Category: Comics Industry RPF, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Authors' summary</strong>: <em>Frank left New Jersey for LA because of music, and staying was always just a means to an end. He never anticipated that the industry where he'd get his foot in the door would be comics, or that he'd be working as the one and only Grant Morrison's personal assistant.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Comic artist Gerard Way is both a reminder of the place he left behind and a chance for something more.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Problem is, Frank has started to see Grant as much more than just a boss…</em>
</p>
<p>Podfic of the story by fleurdeliser and tuesdaysgone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Half of Something Else

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Half Of Something Else](https://archiveofourown.org/works/241411) by [fleurdeliser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdeliser/pseuds/fleurdeliser), [tuesdaysgone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaysgone/pseuds/tuesdaysgone). 



> For Bandom Big Bang 2016. 
> 
> Please check out the fanmix that [kiki-eng](http://kiki-eng.dreamwidth.org/profile) created as a complement to this podfic! You can find it here: [Three is a Magic Number](http://kiki-eng.dreamwidth.org/114773.html).

cover art created by me.

| 

## Length

  * 5:10:03



## Audiofic archive download links

  * mp3 coming soon | **Size:** 284 MB
  * m4b coming soon | **Size:** 92 MB



## Alternate download links

  * **audiobook** : [m4b](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-m4b/Bandom/Half_of_Something_Else.m4b)
  * **mp3** : [part 1](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/Half_of_Something_Else_1.mp3) | [part 2](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/Half_of_Something_Else_2.mp3) | [part 3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/Half_of_Something_Else_3.mp3) | [part 4](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/Half_of_Something_Else_4.mp3) | [part 5](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/Half_of_Something_Else_5.mp3) | [part 6](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/Half_of_Something_Else_6.mp3)

  
---|---


End file.
